Out of the rain
by Eaglefoot
Summary: A story of romance and tradegy. William moves to a new town and meets a girl called Charlie. When he finds out that he looks like her dead boyfriend, can he make her love him, or will they both be alone? R&R, much better then summary!
1. Raindrops like bullets

**Disclaimer: I created Will, Charlie, Carrie and Dom, so if you would like to use them in one of your stories, please ask me first.**

The car flew past on the road, hurtling at a breakneck speed, the driver seeming not to know where the hell he was headed. The car, a shining silver Mercedes, flew past the trees on the side of the road.

The car began to gain speed, growing faster and faster as the tires burned on the old gravel road.

Suddenly it began to rain. The drops splashed on the window shield like bullets, threatening to crack the glass by sound alone.

The driver of the car, a surly seventeen year old sighed and wiped his forehead with his hands. He didn't like driving in stormy weather, it made the boy feel nervous. Not that he usually didn't feel nervous. He had been a wreck ever since his sister had died, leaving only the lingering air of her fading spirit behind to soothe the grief-stricken family.

He didn't have very much of a family, a mother and his twin sister, which with whom he was not the greatest of friends with. No, there was not much of a family left for him.

The car stopped in front of the girl, and the boy driving the car popped out, revealing himself for the first time.

Black hair curled down to the base of his neck, giving him a handsome air, while eyes the colour of the twisting, turning sea, while pale skin coloured the rest of his handsome body, covered only by the black shirt and rough blue jeans the boy seemed to favour.

The girl looked up, her mournful blue eyes gazing into his, her mouth not moving as she rain continued to slick back her fluffy blond hair. "…"

"What the hell were you doing on the road?" The boy asked, walking towards her.

The girl did not answer. Instead, she simply said "Charlie Johnson,"

"William Parkins,"

Charlie looked away, back out into the rain. Will stared back at her, perplexed "What were you doing in the middle of the road?"

But Charlie said nothing, until, five minutes after both of them had become drowned rats, said "Cold,"

Will took pity on the girl and pulled her up and out her in the car beside him.

"Where are you going?"

"Riverdale," Charlie answered, staring absent-mindedly out the window.

"I'm going to go there as well," Will tried to make conversation, but it was no use, Charlie wouldn't answer "I'm a new student, you see?"

Charlie gave a little half-smile and said nothing.

"You juts passed my house," Charlie smiled, pointing to a small brown house standing on the side of the road.

William flushed, as he was already at the high school, five blocks ahead of it. AS he was backing up, he asked "Charlie, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Charlie looked up "I told you my name, what more do you want?"

Will sighed "I don't know, something about you,"

"You're not going to get it," Charlie.

"Just tell me," Will continued, oblivious, "Why you were so silent out there? Seeming like you were almost, retarded. In the mental sense, I mean"

Charlie looked back up at him as they drove over a muddy road, the easiest way to get back to Charlie's house.

"I get like that sometimes. On stormy nights, I remember…"

"Remember who?" Will asked, but Charlie turned away and he sensed he had touched a weak spot.

Awhile later, Charlie pointed "There it is," At her house. William stopped the car and they both got out.

A young woman, perhaps a couple of years older then Charlie, rushed out of the house "Charlie! Don't wander off like that again! I know you-"She stopped seeing Will, "Oh did you bring her home? I mean, well, I'm Carrie, Charlie's older sister. Sometimes she leaves on rainy nights. She won't talk to anyone else. I'm actually surprised she talked to you. I mean, well, it's usually one of us that has to find her,"

"Lay off, Carrie," Charlie muttered "I'm seventeen; I can take care of myself,"

"Of course you can," Carrie blushed and let go of her "Bye Will!" She said, waving.

Charlie also waved, but more sullenly.

Will waved back and got into his car, mind spinning.


	2. When the rain comes down

It was the next day at school. Charlie got out of the car and headed into the high school, Riverdale high.

She saw Will and avoided his gaze. He was so much like Dom. Dom. She missed him dearly. His black hair, his sparkling teal eyes and slouchy ways of dressing. But it was just that the new kid, Will or whatever his name was, reminded her so much of Dom. But Dom was dead. Blast that William Parkins. Had he any idea of what wounds he was reopening?

"Hey Charlie!" Will called, and she glared at him until he looked at her in confusion and walked away.

Charlie gritted her teeth. Damn. He seemed to want to be her friend.

"Hey Charlie!" A friendly male voice called from the chemistry lab, and she hurried towards it. "Hello Jeff. Have a good weekend?"

"You bet!"

Jeff was a tall teenager, with short brown hair and brown eyes that made him look plain compared to Will. Jeff was Charlie's lab partner, and they were working on a project together.

Charlie stared at Jeff awhile longer. He was nicer then Will, and seemed to understand how Charlie was feeling after Dominic died.

Dom. The name gripped her heart like ice. A series of images flashed through her mind. The screeching of brakes, then of smoke and glass flying everywhere. Then there was…

"Charlie!" Jeff called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Charlie, are you okay?"

Charlie managed a nod, her throat dry "Water…"

Water. It had played a part in Dom's death as well. Flowing up, overflowing. Over the bridge. Putting out the fire. Fire. Another dangerous element. One she detested the most. Dom had hated it as well. Dom.

"Charlie," Jeff's voice was soft "I know how you feel. I know what you're thinking about. Forget it,"

Charlie turned on him "How could you know? You were barely his friend? I can't even call you my friend, Jeff!"

Jeff took a step back, and behind him, Charlie could see Will. He looked so like Dominic.

Will turned to look at Charlie, and he waved. Charlie groaned and turned back to Jeff, not saying a word as they worked on their project.

After school, Charlie was out in the park, sitting on a bench. Will slid down beside her.

"Hey Charlie!" He smiled.

Smoke. Burning over a heap of red. Screaming. Ringing in her ears. Her eyes. Burning up with her face. A body coming out of the crowd. Half the face melted. Another scream. People carrying the body looked up. The person, still alive, fell back in the flames. Then the water came. But then it was too late.

"Charlie!" Charlie was lying on the ground, Dominic peering over her.

"Dom…" She smiled "I thought you had died,"

"Dom?" Dominic appeared puzzled, "Who's Dom?"

The vision faded, and Charlie was left staring at Will. "None of your damn business, Will!"

Will took a step backwards "Charlie?"

"Just get out of my damn life, Will!" Charlie screamed, "Go the hell away!"

And she ran out of the park, leaving a stunned Will behind.


	3. Questioning the dead

It was the next day, after school. Will had not spoken to Charlie since that day in the park, and not for the first time, he wondered who Dom was. He then remembered what Charlie had said. On stormy nights she remembered something. Was it Dom? Her dead Dom?

"Carrie!" Will shouted out, seeing Charlie's sister, "Carrie! Over here!"

Carrie turned and smiled at Will, walking over to talk with him.

"Carrie, who was Dom?"

Carrie seemed not to reply "Charlie's old boyfriend,"

"How did he die?" Will asked, and right after he noticed Carrie wincing.

"It's a long story. Charlie would kill me for telling you,"

Will bit his lip. He wouldn't want to do something Charlie didn't want him to do. He made up his mind and just asked "Charlie called me Dom after she fell on the ground, screaming something about smoke,"

"Smoke," Carrie's voice was a whisper "She's horribly afraid of it. Smoke and Fire,"

"But why?" William asked.

Carrie shook her head "Never mind,"

Will sighed "Then at least tell me why she called me Dom?"

"You look so much like Dom. My guess is that Charlie was having a flashback, and when she woke up, she thought she saw Dom in front of her,"

"But why would she have a flashback?" Will asked, perplexed "And a flashback to _what_?"

"Perhaps a memory of Dominic, if you look like him so much,"

"So is it Dom's fault or mine she hates me?" William asked, fingers absentmindedly twitching.

"Shame on you, Will!"

"Shame on me for what?" He stared at Carrie.

"For insulting as dead man's name, challenging their honour. Putting the blame on them," Carrie fumed.

"Sorry," Will muttered, staring at the ground.

Carrie seemed to relax. "It's alright Will. Just don't do it again,"

"How did Dominic die?"

"None of your business, Will," Carrie said.

"It's my business if I look like him! Now damn tell me how he died!"

"I promised Charlie I wouldn't"

Will sighed "What kind of flashbacks does Charlie have?"

"Dom's death,"

"Just tell me," Will asked again, "What killed him?"

"No one knows for certain," Carrie answered sitting down on a park bench.

"Was he in a vehicle?"

"Yes, he was in his car," Carrie responded, sighing.

"So it was a car accident?"

"No,"

"What do you mean? He was in his car when he died, but it wasn't a car accident?" Will stormed around, "What was it then?"

"No one knows for certain except Charlie,"

The two turned to face one another "Charlie?"

Awhile later, Will was sitting on the park bench alone, eating a sandwich from Subway. He was thinking to himself, occasionally talking aloud.

"Charlie hates me. How can I ask her? She'll probably laugh in my face. No, she'll probably just leave, all sad. I would be making her feel bad.

Finally, Will made up his mind.

"I won't ask her. It's her business, if she thinks I look like Dom. I can find other friends,"


	4. Smoke, ashes and a kiss

"No! Dom! Don't leave me!" Charlie was screaming, watching the fire blaze. She saw the people carrying Dom's mutilated body out of the fire. She heard another scream. She saw the fire spreading over to a policeman, his badge melting in the heat. She saw the people dropping Dom where they thought he would be safe. What Charlie saw next transfixed her. The fire raged towards Dom, coming at him quickly. She could run, she could save Dom. If she went right now. But she didn't. She lost her chance.

"Dom!"

Charlie woke up sweating in her bed. She felt at the sheets around her. Cool. Not a single source of heat put under the blanket. It was just a dream. A dream caused by William Parkins. A dream about to open an old wound.

"I could have saved him," She whispered, "I could have saved him. But I didn't. It's my fault he died. My fault,"

"Charlie!" It was Carrie, dressed in a nightgown, who entered her room, "Charlie, are you okay? I heard screaming,"

"Just a dream, sis," Charlie answered, "Just a dream,"

Charlie watched Carrie leave the room, and then spoke, "It's my fault,"

"What's your fault?" Carrie asked.

"Dominic died,"

"It's not your fault, Charlie, that Dominic died,"

"Yes it is," whimpered Charlie, "All my fault. I could have saved him. My fault. It's my fault,"

Charlie bit her lip as Carrie left the room. And as soon as she was sure her sister had gone back to bed, she crept out of her bed and took a look out the window. It was raining.

Rain. It came pouring done, getting rid of the raging flames that had been terrorizing everything a moment before. But it was too late. Not realizing that, Charlie ran towards where she had last seen Dominic. She should have stayed where she was, she knew. But she had to see him. "Dom!" She whispered "Dom!"

The sight of him was horrible. The left side of his face was gone, and burns ran down along his bare chest. His pants were in ashes, coating his legs and his mouth was open in a terrible scream, like he was accusing her.

Then the tears came, just like the rain , landing on Dom's head, rolling down the wax-like flesh.

"It's my fault, Dom," Charlie cried "I'm sorry,"

Coming back to reality, Charlie hurried to put on some jeans and a T-shirt. She hurried outside, oblivious to the wetness and sat on the curb for a while, crying. She did not look up even when a boy walked up to her and looked down at her, his curly black hair wet with the rain.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up, somehow not surprised to see the boy in front of her, "Will," She smiled.

"Don't talk," Will shushed her and sat down beside her. He was wearing his usual attire, but had dark rings under his eyes, as if he had been staying up all night, Charlie noticed.

After awhile, a warm feeling came over Charlie, and she noticed that Will had put his arm around her. She smiled, forgetting the time she wanted him out of her life. "…" It was quite like the day that they had first met, him with his car and her in the rain. She leaned her head against his chest, and they sat there for awhile before Charlie turned to him.

"Will?"

"Don't talk, Charlie. Don't talk at all,"


	5. Refusal

The next day, William woke up very tired. He wondered why, and reached for his jacket only to find that it was soaking wet. Then it came back to him. He had told Charlie not to talk, then she had said his name. He had turned to her, and kissed her. It had been stupid, Will knew, but Charlie, the taste of her lingering on his mouth, had just burrowed deeper against him.  
It had been in the early hours of the morning, they had parted, without saying a word.

"Charlie," Will murmured, getting dressed with dry clothes, and wondering what would happen at school after they had that night together.

He arrived at school and saw that they had gym. He smiled as he walked out into the gym in his gym clothes, baggy shorts and a tank top.

The coach nodded "Today we will be playing 2 on 2 basketball. Please find a partner,"

Will smiled and headed to find Charlie.

"Charlie, want to be my partner?"

A girl talking to Charlie giggled, and Charlie turned to face Will, "Get the hell out of my life. Didn't I damn tell you that?"

Will was shocked "Charlie, what?"

Charlie continued "You're not Dom, you never will be. Stop treeing to take his damn place, you creep!"

"What's your damn problem, Charlie?" You liked me yesterday, even when I kissed you!"

"I love Dom! I don't care if he's dead, you jerk! Leave me alone! Stop harassing me!" Charlie yelled.

A girl next to Charlie giggled "Kissing," and the rest of the girls laughed.

"You liked me well enough yesterday!" Will shouted.

"Yesterday was yesterday. Leave me alone! I'm not interested in you, William Parkins!"

The coach came up to them, "Charlie Johnson and William Parkins. You will be playing Jeff and Rocky,"

"But coach!" Will heard Charlie complain, but the coach simply shook his head, "Not buts, Johnson,"

Will smiled as Charlie sighed and turned to him, "You're pretty lucky this time, Parkins, but this doesn't mean I like you or anything, so just stay out of my way,"

Awhile later, the two of them had cruised to five straight victories.

"You pass pretty well, for a girl," Will taunted.

"Well, I think you shoot well for a guy who kisses like a dead fish!"

"I do not!" Will replied, shooting the winning basket for them

"The winners are Will and Charlie!"

After school, Will and Charlie were talking to each other.

"But you kissed me!" Will protested "That means you must love me!"

"You kissed me, you idiot," Charlie shot back, elbowing Will.

Will gave an easy laugh, "You didn't get mad at me,"

"Well, I'm mad now!" Charlie snapped.

Will shrugged and continued walking.

Charlie put out an arm ahead of him, "Look Will, we have to talk,"

Will nodded sullenly and the two of them headed for the park, where they boy sat down.

"What do you have so say?" Will asked.

Charlie took a breath, "This has to stop, Will. I don't love you. I don't even like you. The only reason I started talking to you and let you kiss me is because you look like Dom. I don't want to be your friend, so stop following me around, Will. Stop,"

Will looked down "…"

"Now, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Get the hell out of my life. You are not Dom,"


	6. I'm trying to think

"It will be okay Charlie," Charlie remembered Carrie telling her "They're just taking Dom to…a…hospital, yes a hospital. He'll be fine,"

"Stop telling me lies!" Charlie had screamed, eyes filled with tears, "Stop telling me! I saw him! I saw him dead! I hate you! I hate you all!"

Carrie had rushed forward, "Charlie, shh…,"

"I'm sixteen! I know what I'm doing Carrie! Let me go! You can't protect me forever!"

Charlie remembered running out onto the road, and sitting there in the rain, sobbing. Then, suddenly, her dream changed. A silver Mercedes stopped in front of her, and Dominic got out. Yet it was not Dominic. It was…"Will?" Charlie asked, as the figure bent down beside her.

"Go away Will! I told you to go away! What are you doing! No!"

Will was not listening. He was busy reaching down, holding her hand in his.

"I told you, I don't even like you as a friend! In fact, I hate you! Go away!"

But Will did not go away. He pulled her up, out of the rain.

Rain. The image of Dominic as he lay dead flashed back into her mind. His mouth in a scream, accusing her, saying "You did not save me! You didn't! I trusted you, but you let me die!"

"No! Dom!" Charlie wailed, "It wasn't my fault!"

"But it was!" Dom had come alive again, "It was! You killed me,"

"No! No! I…did," Charlie wept, "I did! I killed you!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I...did,"

Then there was Will, holding her tightly.

"Will…I hate you," Charlie said.

"Mmm…I know," Will grinned, carrying her away

Away and out of the rain.

"Will!" Charlie woke up screaming. She went to the window and saw that it was pouring rain outside. Putting on her clothes, she headed outside to wait on the curb. She waited all night, but Will did not come. He did not come.

"I was right. Carrying me away," Charlie snorted, "I'm sure. You're just nothing but a lowly beat-down stupid fool,"

Fool. The words seemed to echo off the houses. The trees seemed to come alive, dancing with her. Charlie frowned, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Then a cry shattered the silence of the night, "Dom! I miss you!"

But no reply.

So Charlie cried and cried, until she could cry no more, and even then the tears came falling out, splashing the pavement with all the rain pouring down like bullets.

Then, it all stopped. The rain stopped and a rainbow lit that hazy sky of dawn.

"Dom…?"

But there was no answer. Nothing from the sky, now dry and glorious.

She went back inside, dried off, and fell asleep.

The next day was Saturday. Charlie sat on her bed, staring out the window. She saw Will walking down the street, and for a moment she thought of Dom. This couldn't be happening. She was thinking of Dominic way to much, now that she saw Will everyday. "I wish he would just die," Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Who?" It was Carrie.

"Will,"

"William seems like a nice boy. Why do you hate him?"

"Because he reminds me so much of Dom," Charlie muttered.

And with that, their conversation was over.

Walking through the woods helped to calm Charlie. Seeing the trees and the birds helped her forget about her dead boyfriend, Will, and everyone else who she knew. But it also helped her think. But if she forgot about Dom, who was there for her to think about? Certainly not Carrie. Her mother. That was it, she always thought about her mother. Her mother was always at work. She never had any time to spend with her kids; when she came home she went straight to bed and she left for work before Charlie would even finish her dreams. Charlie's father was dead, so most of the time it was Carrie running the family. Charlie admired her sister. Carrie just seemed to be able to do things. Charlie knew Carrie might be able to help her through this crisis. But Charlie knew she had to deal with it alone. The fact that she had killed Dominic. "It wasn't my fault,"

But she knew it was. Charlie was alone.

Alone.


	7. Take a hike

Will sighed pleasantly and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. It was Saturday afternoon and he was participating in a nature trip. First, a hike, then setting up camp on a plateau, then swimming in the lake, supper, going to bed, then the next morning eating breakfast, swimming, relaxing, then hiking down on a Sunday afternoon. It should have been a good day, don't you think? But it wasn't.

As Will arrived, he set his pack down and walked towards the leader of the trip. "Ah, hello there. You must be Will?"

William nodded, "Reporting for duty,"

"Good," The leader smiled, "My name is Alicia, pleased to meet you,"

"Good to meet you as well, Alicia,"

"Damn," It was a voice Will knew well. He spun around to find Charlie staring at him.

"You came as well?"

"Unfortunately, Hellboy,"

"Don't call me that, Charlie," Will grumbled

"Whatever you say," Charlie yawned, but Will could feel the hate in her eyes.

Come on, come on," Alicia thundered, "Let's get up the trail, you slackers,"

Will turned to find everyone had left but him and Charlie, so he hurried after them. Charlie sped off ahead of him, and Will watched her go.

"Charlie…,"

What was it about her that drew him in? Was it her beauty or her charms? No, it was neither one of those. Then what was it? Will just couldn't put his finger on it. Sure, he had a thing for her, but he just couldn't place why he liked her? What was it? Maybe something to do with Dom…

Will wished with all his heart that he knew more about Dominic, this guy who had captured Charlie's heart. What had he been like, and more importantly, why had he died?

Realizing everyone else was ahead of him, he sped up the trail until he caught up to a sandy-haired boy, around Will's age.

"Hey," The boy greeted, his leather jacket flapping in the breeze.

"Hello," Will breathed.

The two soon became friends. Will learned that the boy's name was Bobby, and he returned the favour by saying, "The name's William Parkins. Call me Will,"

Bobby smiled and nodded, "Good to meet you, Will,"

"So, you play an instrument?" Will asked.

"The drums,"

"Hey, that's cool," Will asked, "We could start a rock band!"

"You play a guitar?"

Will nodded, "And I can right songs as well,"

Bobby smiled, revealing his dimples, "Then we could start a band!"

The two boys shook hands.

Setting up camp was not easy. First of all, you had to find someone to share a tent with. For Will and Charlie, it was not that hard.

"Hey Lily," Will heard Charlie talking to her friend.

"Will, why so down?" Bobby grinned, "Let's share a tent?"

Will heartily agreed.

"Change into your bathing suits and then head down to the lake!" Alicia ordered, and Will pulled on his swimming trunks and ran after the leader.

After supper was over, Bobby and Will lay on their sleeping bags, talking about this rock band idea of theirs. Before long, they fell asleep.


	8. Nothing doing

"Charlie!" Dom was standing right in front of her, looking at her. Charlie smiled.

"Dom?"

"It's me, Charlie," Dominic smiled.

Then the fire came. Raging towards them, furious. Dom gasped and stood in front of Charlie protectively, facing the fire.

"No! Dom!"

But it was too late. Dom fell to the ground, turning into the mutilated body she had seen on the day he died. Charlie began to weep. "We could have lived, if I hadn't needed protection. It's my fault,"

Dom's haunted face stared up at her, staring into her eyes, blaming her for all that happened. And Charlie cried some more.

But not just for Dom. She cried for her father, her mother, Carrie and Will. Yes, even Will who she hated more then anything. She cried for Will most of all, washing away the hate until she could look up at herself in a mirror and saw in her eyes what she felt for Will.

There was hatred, yet there was also something else. Something deeper. Not love, never love, but an understanding, saying that she couldn't hate Will for being like Dom. Then why did she hate Will?

Then, it hit her. If he had been more patient, taken his time, maybe she could have loved him. But he had come up to her. Had he taken advantage of the fact he looked like Dom? Had he even known? Had he just wanted to get something done and thought she would be an easy target? Or was there really a chance he was sincere?

He couldn't be sincere, could he?

That day in the rain. It seemed so far away. Had Will been sincere then? Did it really matter, since it was never going to happen again? But what did Charlie care? After all, she hated Will.

At least, she thought she did.

At school she passed Will's desk. He was hunched over a piece of paper, scribbling fast.

"How's it going, Hellboy?" She asked.

"I'm not Hellboy," Will bristled.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "What's the difference?"

Will sighed and Charlie peered over his shoulder. She saw he was writing lyrics, she supposed, to a song. Maybe what him and Bobby had been talking about the other day.

_Out of the rain_

_Away from the fire_

_Out of the storm_

_Away from desire_

_To kill yourself and be with him_

_It's not your fault, get out of the rain_

_Out of the rain._

Charlie froze. Did the creep have any idea how close that was to the day Dominic died? And her dream. The dream of Will carrying her out of the rain. But it couldn't be the same, because Dom's death was her fault. It couldn't be the same. Her fault.

It was all her fault.

"Writing again, Hellboy?"

"They will be the words for my debut hit song," Will explained.

"Oh, so now you're going to become a rock god?"

"Something like that," Will sighed.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Like I would buy your song, Hellboy,"

William bit his lip.

After school, Charlie was walking when she found that Will had been following her, "What do you want?" She snapped.

"I need to talk to you,"

"About what?' Charlie snapped.

"Me and Bobby, we have a show scheduled,"

Charlie stared back, floored, "A gig? Already?"

Will nodded, "Seems some talent discovered us,"

Charlie waited for him to finish his sentence,

"So, have some tickets for it, Charlie," Will offered her some tickets, which Charlie grabbed quickly.

"Charlie?"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I love you,"

Charlie spun around, "Well, I hate you Will. So damn leave me alone,"

Charlie rushed away, leaving a stone-faced Will standing alone, eyes watering.

Why? Charlie wondered. Why? She had told him a million times that she hated him. So why did he persist?


	9. Time to realize

It was crazy at Will's show. His band, composing of him, playing guitar and Bobby on the drums, and no forgetting Trevor, Bobby's brother, in the base guitar.

_And I'm thirsty dry_

_As lonely as sin_

_Don't know where I'm going_

_No clue where I've been_

Charlie looked at Carrie, who had taken the other ticket and saw Carrie smiling at her.

"They're pretty good, eh?"

Charlie nodded glumly but said nothing.

_The pains cuts like a knife_

_The wound you made is deep_

_You hurt me so much_

_An' all I can do is weep_

Will was standing at the front, fingers just cruising over his electric guitar, his voice on tune and his body making appealing shapes. Charlie saw him, thinking about Dom. But Dom didn't sing. Was this guy not like Dom after all?

_Cause there's no place for me_

_When the wound stops bleeding_

_No place for me_

_But eternal blackness_

_When the wound stops bleeding_

_When it stops_

_When it stops_

_When it stops._

Carrie clapped loudly one the song finished. Charlie sat back in her seat as Will came up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, thanks for being here today," He started, as Charlie watched, "Our next song was originally written by Good Charlotte. The world is black,"

_Turn on channel seven at a corner to eight_

_You see the same damn thing just a different date_

Charlie watched as Will sang his heart out, and then she wondered what it would be like, to be up on stage with him. She shrugged the thought away, because, starting today, she didn't even know him. Then another thought struck her.

Good Charlotte.

Charlie's real name was Charlotte. Was this another message from Will? Another declaration of love. She snorted.

_But the world is black_

_And hearts are cold_

_There's no love_

_That's what I'm told_

Was Will singing about her, Charlie wondered? About that her heart was black? But Will wouldn't do a thing like that…right?

Will spoke again as soon as the song was over, "Our next song is called Out of the rain,"

Those words rang in Charlie's head. Like her dream.

_Out of the rain_

_Away from fire_

_Out of the storm_

_Away from desire_

_To kill yourself_

_Because he's dead._

_But it's not your fault_

_Not your fault_

By the time the song was over, Charlie was waiting outside of Will's dressing room for him to come back so they could talk. Why? Because she hadn't killed Dom. The song had told her that. And that made her free to love.


	10. Hellboy

"What are you doing here?" Will stared at Charlie, "You hate me!" He waited for an explanation of her strange behaviour.

"I want to tell you how Dominic died," Charlie said, sending Will's mind whirling.

"You, who hates my guts, want to tell me how your ex-boyfriend died?" Will attempted to grasp the situation.

Charlie nodded.

"Fire away," Said Will, and, leaning against the wall, closed his eyes.

He listened as Charlie began her story.

"Dom and I, we were in his red spots car. He was driving me home, when, suddenly, a raccoon crossed our path. We saw it only a moment before we almost ran over it, so then Dom swerved the car. We missed the little raccoon, but hit a thick steel wall. I was thrown out of my seat and back onto the other side of the road. I was badly injured, but I was saved. Dom was not so lucky,"

Will took in deep breath as Charlie continued her story.

"The car caught on fire. People came; they pulled out Dom, but then another cry for held distracted them. They put Dom down where they thought he would be safe. But he wasn't safe. The fire came, and, I could have saved him. But I didn't" Charlie began to cry. "I used to think it was my fault he died, but you showed me, that, that I didn't kill him. Now that I know that, I can love again," She smiled weakly.

"Yeah?" Will asked, opening the door to the dressing room, his mind still whirling, "But love who?"

He heard Charlie behind him draw in a big breath of air, "You…"

"Forget it. You had you chance, Charlie. You wasted it. And no use being sentimental,"

"But…"

Will shut the door in her face and sat down. He could hear Charlie crying outside. "I'm gonna be a rock god. A rock god, you hear me? A rock god! The king of all rock! Elvis Presley, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

Charlie didn't reply.

Will wondered for a moment if he had done the right thing. It seemed so, that Charlie had rejected him and he had rejected her.

After a few moments Charlie pounded on the door.

"Let me in, Hellboy. You bastard! Let me get my damn hands on you!" She was pushing against the door now, Will knew.

He pulled open the door abruptly, and fell onto the ground. Will shut the door so there was just the two of them in the room.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, Will replied "You know I hate that name,"

Charlie just shrugged, "Then make me stop,"

Will grinned, "Ah, not a chance,"  
Charlie smiled softly then laughed. A different laugh then before. This one was like the wind, blowing through chimes, and her blue eyes resembling pieces of china.

"Aye, so that's your nickname for life, then, Hellboy,"

"Am I still a bastard?"

"Ah, not a chance," Charlie quoted him, and fell into his arms.

Will smiled, lifted her head up, and kissed her long and deep, much more than that day in the rain. Then the kiss broke off and turned into a deep hug, broken only by Charlie's sweet voice.

"Will, I hate you,"

"Mmm…I know," Will agreed, carrying her soul away.

Away and out of the rain.


End file.
